Love's a Funny Thing
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We're taking it all the way back to the beginning: back to when Lily first discovered she was a witch and how she first met James. As the years progress and approach to their seventh year, will she give him a chance?


**Author's Note:**

**I was reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for like the third time (I'm so glad it's a PDF file now, I can read in the dark :—D) and this idea came to mind. I felt this would be interesting: a story about Lily and James before they met at school and how they gradually fall in love. Most writers start out later in their school years, so I thought this would be great. I hope you think so as well. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer_**

**I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner's Brothers, and David Heyman. Please be sure to favorite, follow, review, and enjoy this fanfic.**

**|Story— Love's a Funny Thing|**

**|Chapter One— Witch, That's not very Nice|**

Severus was no more than nine or ten years old, sallow, small, stringy. There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.

But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air— quite literally flown— launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Severus. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Severus lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Severus could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Severus seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

Severus had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're… you're a witch," whispered Severus.

She looked affronted, "That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

"No!" said Severus. He was highly colored now, and the girls wondered why he did not take off the ridiculously large coat, unless it was because he did not want to reveal the smock beneath it. He flapped after them, looking ludicrously bat-like.

The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You are," said Severus to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water. "Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Severus boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Severus, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly.

Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Severus as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate. Severus was bitterly disappointed since he had been planning this moment for a while, and that it had all gone wrong….

Later that night Lily laid awake. She was laying on the opposite side of the bed with her tiny feet propped up against the head board. Her mind was muddled. She thought about what Severus had said, her being a witch and all. Classically, when one heard the word 'witch' nasty images come to mind. She wasn't green, warty, and she didn't own a broomstick. Then again, magic would explain and cover all the weird occurrences, but then again that Severus boy could have simply been making fun of her. But Lily wanted answers, so she made up her mind….

The next day she woke up in her ordinary fashion— all the pressure that kept her from sleeping simply disappeared when she made up her mind. She hopped out of bed. Then she ran out of her room— her nightgown flapping behind her— slid down the rail giddily. Lily arrived at the breakfast table, greeted by the smell of bacon. She slid into her chair and began to dig in.

"Whoa, whoa, Lils slow down, honey," her mother, Mrs. Evans said.

Through a mouthful of toast she said, "Swowwy, I've go ta mee a fwiend," was her muffled response.

"Honey, you know I can't understand you when you talk with your mouthful," said her mum.

Mrs. Evans went back putting away the pots and pans with a small amused sigh. Lily made her smile. This daughter was definitely more free spirited than her other repressed, strict daughter.

Speaking of the devil, Petunia entered the kitchen with a yawn, her nightgown didn't have a single crease; her hair was brushed, braided; there weren't any eye-crusties. She radiated divinity, the desperate demand for perfection when she buttered her toast with measured strokes. Her sister, Lily, in comparison, practically looked like a little savage.

"Lily, that's disgusting, please close your mouth," Petunia said with a mild look of disgust as she scooted away from her.

Lily slowed down a bit, "Sorry Tuney, I'm in a hurry. I've got to meet a someone."

"Who?" Petunia and Mrs. Evans asked in unison.

Lily flushed. She hated lying, especially to her family, people she loved. Although, she couldn't really tell her mother or her sister, simply because she was forbidden to go over to the Snape residence. Immediately, she did the first thing that came to mind….

"Um…, no one," she said uncomfortably. Then she looked at her yellow and black smiley face wrist watch. Then she said quickly. "Oh look at the time, it's really getting late; I've got to meet somebody. 'Kay bye!" With that rush of words, she ran quickly from the breakfast table and back up the stairs. The two remaining in the kitchen heard the loud little stomps of her feet and the eventual slam of the door. Mrs. Evans shrugged, but Petunia wasn't satisfied.

"Alright then, we'll see if her father wants the rest of her food," Mrs. Evans smiled amusedly and shook her head. "Oh John!" she called up the stairs.

When Lily slammed her door shut, she flung off her nightgown. It crumpled to the floor in a small heap amongst her other dirty clothes. Then she went over to her small wooden dresser trying to find something decent to wear, something that didn't say 'I came off the street.'

"No," she threw a shirt that had a grape juice stain over her shoulder, "no," she threw a pair of shorts that had a large hole at the hem, "no," she threw a shirt that had a stain of blood on it from the time that she ran around the house with a pair of scissors. "Ugh! Where are all my good clothes?!" She took a look around and noticed that her 'good clothes' were dirty and on the floor. "Oh that's right. They're all dirty. Guess I'll just have to wear that t-shirt and jeans I wear everyday." She was disappointed about it, but she wore it anyways. Lily wanted to mix and match and wear more creative things, but alas she was too lazy and busy to do her laundry.

Then she bounded down the stairs and jammed her feet into her black and white converses and pulled open the front door. She peaked her slightly messy redhead past the door to look at her parents and Petunia.

"I'll be out for a little while, don't wait up!" she said.

"Wait Lily!" Mrs. Evans began. Then the door slammed and she said more to herself. "Never mind then."

She began a slow jog down the paved road through the long rows of homes. The wind rushed through dark red hair and it looked like flames were dancing behind her, almost as if she was on fire. She could careless. Soon enough Lily's feet were flying: she went past the neighborhood houses and watched how the quality slowly diminished. It was obvious she was in the bad part of the neighborhood. She wasn't allowed to go there, but she was determined to get answers from the only person who could give them.

Lily began to slow down as came to a halting stop at 309 Spinner's End.

She was gasping for breath, her lungs aflame from such a long distance sprint. Even though she was running down hill, it still burned. Lily gasped gulps of air in and out until she could speak and didn't feel like she was going to die. Then she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

The door was answered, the woman who barely opened it was much like her son in appearance: sallow, sunken, dark, dirty, and practically dead.

Mrs. Snape opened the door widely and looked at Lily with dull and unfocused attention. Green eyes swept past the sagging, sad woman, she saw that the house wasn't any cheerier. It had only the bare minimum, it was clear that it wasn't well kept.

"I'm a friend of Severus'. Is he home?" asked Lily. She was somewhat timid, unsure, but her courage rooted her where she was. Mrs. Snape, however, wasn't rooted at the doorstep, she slumped away and went back to her worn armchair, went back to knitting too. Lily hesitantly entered the shabby house, then she asked. "So… is Severus home?"

"Lily!" Severus said coming out of another room. He looked highly embarrassed, color rose onto the sallow cheeks. He grabbed her by her shoulders and dragged her out of the house. He shut the door quickly. "Why are you here?"

She put those thoughts out of her mind about his sad, unanimated mother, "I came here because I was wondering if you truly meant what you said. Am I witch?"

"Yes," he said. His seriousness and the absolute truth in his tone left no doubt in her mind.

There was a small pause, Lily didn't know what to say. Her heart was racing. She could feel this overjoyed sensation go through her. She said excitedly, "Then tell me all about it."

Time passed, there was a small thicket of trees and a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Severus had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half light.

"… and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

"But I have done magic outside school!"

"We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," he nodded importantly, "and they start training you, then you've got to be careful."

There was a little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and Severus knew that she was imagining sparks trailing from it. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in toward the boy, and said, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It's real for us," said Severus. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily.

"Definitely," said Severus, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," said Severus, "but you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?"

Severus hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark rich red hair.

"No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing. It was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic," said Severus. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…." His voice trailed away; she wasn't listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her as greedily as he had watched her in the playground.

"How are things at your house?" Lily asked.

A little crease appeared between his eyes. "Fine," he said.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Severus. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much," said Severus.

"Severus?"

A little smile twisted Severus's mouth when she said his name, "Yeah?"

"Tell me about the dementors again."

"What d'you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school—"

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too—"

He turned red again and shredded more leaves. Then a small rustling noise behind the bushes made him turn: Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but Severus had jumped to his feet.

"Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. It was obvious she was struggling for something hurtful to say.

"What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said, pointing at Severus's chest. "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack, a branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she staggered backward and burst into tears.

"Tuney!" But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Severus. "Did you make that happen?"

"No," he looked both defiant and scared.

"You did!" She was backing away from him. "You did! You hurt her!"

"No-no, I didn't!" But the lie did not convince Lily. After one last burning look, she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and Severus looked miserable and confused…. The poor boy didn't know what to make of it all.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

More time passed and it finally came, the letter Severus told her about. Her fingers were shaking slightly. She still thought all of what he told her about was still a bit of a lie, yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Ms. L. Evans_

_The Left Bedroom up the Stairs_

_102 Spinner's End_

_Cokeworth_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hand trembling, Lily saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

A mail man began to say, "Excuse me Miss—"

"Hurry up, Lily!" shrieked Petunia from the kitchen, effectively interrupting the mail man. "What are you doing, trying to steal my _Highlights_ again?!"

Lily went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Petunia the magazine she was griping about, handed her dad the newpaper, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Petunia ripped open the plastic coating on the magazine and snorted at the pictures and activities on the inside. Where as Mr. Evans calmly and casually flipped through the paper.

"Hmm, it seems that gas prices are rising this week," Mr. Evans informed Mrs. Evans. "Something about an oil—"

"Daddy!" said Petunia suddenly. "Daddy, Lily's got something!"

Lily was on the point of unfolding her letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of her hand by Petunia.

"That's mine!" said Lily, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Petunia, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. Her face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"Petunia, be nicer to your sister," Mr. Evans said peeking over the top of the paper with tired eyes. "She's the only one you've got."

Lily tried to grab the letter to read it, but Petunia held it high out of her reach. She took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Mummy! Daddy! Oh my goodness— Mummy, Daddy!"

"Give it back, Petunia!" Lily said.

She was furious. She had been waiting for that letter for quite some time and she didn't appreciate her nosy older sister taking it from and announcing it to the whole kitchen.

Mrs. Evans shouted, "Girls! Stop that right now! It's too early for this!"

"But Mummy," both of them began.

The doorbell rang throughout the entire home. Mrs. Evans sighed loudly in annoyance and left the stove to go answer it. She was considerably frazzled by the girls continuous fighting, so she wasn't minding what she was doing and yanked open the door and spoke to him rather harshly.

"What is it?!"

The mail man was rather startled, at first he didn't know how to react. Then he smiled once more as Mrs. Evans look of temporary anger disappeared. It transformed into mild guilt.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a really stressful morning," then she smiled. "Anyway, can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Alfred Norbert. I'm here about a letter that your daughter," he paused and looked on his clipboard, which had a list of names, and said, "Lily Evans."

Immediately, like clockwork, a pair of small feet scrambled, tripped, stumbled across the floor to the door. She gripped the door frame and panted softly since over exerted herself a bit.

"Hello, my name is Lily Evans," she smiled and held out her hand to the stranger.

He shook it gently and introduced himself. Then he said happily to her and her mother, "Well, Lily, you're a witch."

There was silence inside the home. Only the sounds of two pairs of feet approaching could be heard.

"A what?" gasped Mrs. Evans.

"A witch, of course," said Norbert, taking a step into the house, he greeted Petunia and Mr. Evans before he continued, "and a pretty good one I reckon once you go to school for a couple of years. Did you read your letter yet?" then he took the letter from Petunia and handed it to Lily.

Petunia scowled at both the mail man and her sister. Lily stretched out her hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to her. She pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

**_Second Page_**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Lily was absolutely trembling with excitement as her family read over her shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Evans hugged their daughter tightly. Her parents were ecstatic; at first they didn't think it was real, that Norbert was joking, but it was quite evident now.

"Oh!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed. "She's special!"

Mr. Evans said, "My little girl is special!"

Lily, on the other hand, was absolutely amazed. She couldn't wait to enjoy all of the magical things Severus told her about. She even had a friend— although lately things weren't going so smoothly— someone there to be there with her for all of the fun and scary times when going to a new school. She was incredibly nervous and a little frightened, but the excitement was overwhelming. Lily couldn't wait.

Petunia felt a deep pang of longing and isolation. She never heard her dad say 'my little girl is special' to her. She bit her bottom lip to keep the wave of tears from falling down her thin and long face. She was incredibly _jealous_. She wanted to be that unique, like her little sister. Maybe… perhaps if she wrote the Headmaster a letter?

**Author's Note: Should I continue? Does this interest anybody? If so, I hope you have enjoyed, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. If you don't, then I suppose you don't like this fic. If you do like it then I won't know unless you review. :—P ****So, bye-bye. :—D**


End file.
